1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to image processing technology, and particularly to a system and a method for adjusting the image parameters of cameras.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, cameras are used to perform security surveillance by capturing images of specified areas, and sending the captured images to a monitoring computer. Sometimes, image parameters (e.g., a focal length) of the cameras need to be adjusted or updated by an operator according to different environments, so that the camera can obtain clearer images. For example, default image parameters in a flash memory of a camera need to be adjusted or updated if a current frequency of the main source changes from 50 Hz to 60 Hz.
However, if a plurality of cameras need to be adjusted, it is a time-consuming job to perform such operations on the plurality of cameras. Furthermore, the plurality of cameras must be rebooted to load new image parameters into the flash memories. Therefore, it is inconvenient for people to update the image parameters of the plurality of cameras concurrently.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved system and method for adjusting image parameters of cameras.